


только один укус

by bazarova



Category: GOT7, Jay Park (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Character Death, Drama, M/M, Romance, Teenagers, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Он просто не хотел быть больше один.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	только один укус

**Author's Note:**

> текст представляет собой пересказ истории первой любви Дерека Хейла из сериала «Teen Wolf»

— Только один укус, хён.

Джебом не канючит. Не требует. Осторожно просит. Мимо проезжает машина, свет её фонарей мажет на секунду по нахмуренному лицу Джея и выхватывает чернильные росчерки одной из его татуировок, виднеющейся в широком вороте. Красивая, Джебом как-то видел её целиком.

— Это против правил, — Джей вздергивает подбородок. Он смотрит на него свысока, хотя и на почти полголовы ниже. — Я не собираюсь рисковать только потому, что какой-то сопляк…

— Я не сопляк! — рычит Джебом. Не волком, но всё равно зря. Джей фыркает и разворачивается, собираясь выйти из тёмного закутка рядом с универом, из которого Джебом его вызвонил на серьёзный разговор. Под его ногами шуршат окурки и какие-то фантики. Похоже тут у местных студентов что-то вроде импровизированной курилки. 

Джебом, чувствительный нос которого вот уже минут десять терроризирует сигаретная вонь, чихает и вцепляется мертвой хваткой в чужой рукав кожанки. Под ней на футболке красным написано «Биг Босс». Уместно. Ну разве что не «Биг».

— Извини, — одними губами.

— Я не услышал, что ты там проскулил.

— Тебе всё равно нужна стая! — Джебом отчаянно дёргает за рукав ещё раз, сгорая от унижения внутри. — А мне просто... надо.

— Зачем стае ребёнок? — Джей оборачивается на него через плечо и бьёт несильно по удерживающей его ладони. Так, как мама шлёпает заигравшегося шалопая. Не больно, но обидно. 

— Чем раньше, тем лучше, — Джебом цедит сквозь зубы и тоже поднимает подбородок. Выше он себя всё равно не чувствует. Он на самом деле представления не имеет о том, когда лучше получить укус, ни с ним, ни с его знакомыми такого никогда не случалось. Но почему-то кажется, что так правильно. Все болезни, говорят, быстрее проходят в детстве. Хотя и это ему тоже наверняка неизвестно. 

Взгляд Джея блуждает по его лицу, становится темнее, на миг в нём мелькают красные искры. Он злится, теряет терпение, Джебом его выводит своим упрямством и, может, отзеркаленной агрессивно выставленной вперёд челюстью. Джей резко дёргает рукой ещё раз, вызволяет рукав и по-пижонски поправляет ассиметричный воротник куртки, украшенный блестящими металлическими клёпками и значками. На одном из них Джебом читает «Волчонок». 

— Я подумаю.

***

— Прекрати пялиться, это смущает, и я ошибаюсь, — вздыхает Ёндже, и правда сбившийся с ритма мелодии. Его пальцы, порхающие по клавишам школьного рояля, зависают на миг в воздухе, а потом с грохотом обрушиваются вниз. — Мне надо выучить это до пятницы.

— Я не пялюсь, — лыбится добившийся, наконец, внимания Джебом и хлюпает трубочкой в коробке клубничного молока. Ему скучно сидеть без дела, пока Ёндже учит какую-то там симфонию для конкурса. Книжка кончилась ещё полчаса назад, и из развлечений у Джебома остались либо бренчание на гитаре, либо разглядывание Ёндже, играющего по кругу одно и то же уже час с небольшим. Но за безобразную игру на гитаре он его ещё на прошлой неделе пребольно отлупил местной флейтой. Так что… — Просто ты очень красиво играешь. Вдохновенно. Глаз не отвести.

Джебом начинает его копировать, торжественно вскидывает руки над воображаемым роялем и раскачивается из стороны в сторону, больше похожий на китайского болванчика, чем на пианиста. Ёндже сперва излучает возмущение, граничащее с крайней степенью оскорбления, а потом, запрокинув вдруг голову, хохочет из-за мимолётного сходства. Его смех заполняет пустующий в такой поздний час музыкальный класс и вырывается за приоткрытую дверь, разлетаясь по темным коридорам школы. Кажется, что за окном даже становится немного светлее. Будто закатившееся ещё полчаса назад за горизонт солнце снова заинтересованно выглянуло, разбуженное этим смехом. Джебом чувствует себя очень наполненным и бесконечно счастливым, ему хочется, чтобы этот момент длился как можно дольше и был всегда таким же ярким. Таким же особенным. И только для них двоих.

— Неужели я так глупо выгляжу?! — никак не может успокоиться Ёндже. Ему так смешно, что он даже бьёт раз-другой по светлому дереву рояля раскрытой ладонью. — Возможно, мне стоит отказаться от мечты стать пианистом. На это же без слёз не взглянешь!

— Ты выглядишь замечательно. Всегда, — выпаливает Джебом. Щёки у него щиплет, а сердце вдруг делает кульбит, почему-то оказавшись в животе. Ёндже тоже краснеет лицом и глаза, поблескивающие всё ещё от смеха, отводит. Смущается и смущает своим смущением. И сердце у него тоже быстро-быстро бьётся, Джебом даже с другого конца класса слышит. Он, по правде, и с улицы услышит, если захочет. 

— Неправда это, — мямлит Ёндже и шумно выдыхает ртом, чтобы успокоиться, разминает пальцы, хрустя суставами, перелистывает страницы с нотами к началу. — Хён, зачем ты тут сидишь… Мешаешь только. Я бы без тебя давно закончил.

— Давай, — Джебом протаскивает скрипящий на все ноты стул по полу и усаживается рядом с роялем, — в этот раз у тебя точно получится. А потом я провожу тебя домой. Поздно уже. И темно, хоть глаз выколи.

Ёндже глубоко вдыхает и проходится пальцами по клавишам. Черная-белая, черная-белая, черная-белая. Мелодия режет слишком чувствительный слух, но Джебом не двигается с места, очарованный движением рук и трепетом длинных ресниц. Какая-то там симфония длится и длится, и Джебом готов слушать её хоть до самого утра, если только ему вот так позволят тут просто сидеть рядом.

— Незачем было меня ждать, — ворчит скорее для проформы Ёндже, когда они, наконец, вдвоём выходят из школы. На улице свежо и безлюдно. Очень тихо. — Гляди, светло как днём. Сегодня полнолуние.

Послушно взглянув на небо, Джебом ёжится под холодным лунным светом и спешно вцепляется Ёндже в руку. Не то держа его, не то за него держась. 

— Не сегодня, — сипло говорит он и заставляет себя улыбнуться, заметив тревогу на чужом лице, — завтра. Полнолуние будет завтра.

Джебом знает всё о лунных фазах. В кармане толстовки вибрирует телефон. Новое входящее.

***

— Не стоило тебе приходить, — Джей как попало комкает свою толстовку, запихивая её подрагивающими немного руками в рюкзак, — зрелище не для слабонервных.

— Я уже видел, как ты… Ну… — Джебом, нервничающий так, что язык отнялся, аккуратно обнимается с чужой сумкой и осторожно выглядывает из-за угла. Совсем скоро у Ёндже закончатся уроки, и он пойдёт обычной дорогой домой, чтобы там заниматься самыми обычными делами, которые делают все обычные школьники. Никаких тренировок для контроля гнева и дыхательных упражнений, чтобы ненароком не вспороть когтями новые джинсы или обивку любимого маминого дивана. Никаких цепей на запястьях в полнолуния.

Раздаётся ни с чем несравнимый хруст меняющихся костей и стон растягивающихся жил. Это Джей, стойко терпящий боль трансформации, молчаливо перекидывается в недоволка. Грудь его расширяется, мышцы наливаются силой, он обрастает густыми бакенбардами, обзаводится клыками и острыми когтями, а глаза алеют. Пройдёт ещё несколько лет, прежде чем он сможет попробовать обратиться полностью. Джебому почему-то кажется, что у Джея точно получится.

— Я слышал, что ты, наконец, преодолел полнолуние, — невнятно из-за выступающих клыков произносит Джей и как-то даже по-отечески треплет его по макушке. Его когти неаккуратно царапают Джебому щёку. — Растёшь, щенок. 

— У меня появился якорь, — морщится Джебом, пропуская мимо ушей небрежное «Щенок», из-за которого раньше обязательно полез бы в драку. — Я понял, о чём…

Звук открывшейся входной двери школы оглушает. Джебом обмирает, тело сковывают мороз и ужас. Джей рядом скалится, стягивая через голову ещё и майку. Его оскалу вторит раскрытая пасть чернильного льва на груди. Прежде чем Джей выходит из тени, Джебом едва слышно его просит:

— Пусть ему не будет больно. Только один укус, помнишь?

***

Он слышит его крики, даже зажав плотно уши ладонями. Сначала удивлённые, потом испуганные, потом от боли. Он слышит загнанный стук его сердца, готового пробить грудную клетку. Слышит, как он бежит. Падая и поднимаясь, падая и снова поднимаясь. Тяжело дышит, торопится укрыться в единственном безопасном для него месте. В месте, где у него всегда всё хорошо. В месте, где он может счастливо смеяться.

Ёндже больно. Джебому больно от того, что ему больно. Страшно от того, что Ёндже страшно. От понимания, что он на самом деле натворил, трясутся поджилки.

Он срывается с места и, выронив из рук рюкзак, несётся к школе, считает плитки, которыми выложены полы в коридорах. Черная-белая, черная-белая, черная-белая. Черная-белая-красная. Красная. Красная. Черная.

Джебом вваливается в музыкальный класс, в ушах кровь шумит, глуша звуки, а перед глазами так и мелькают черно-белые квадраты. Он шарит одуревшим взглядом по комнате, натыкаясь на сиротливые сейчас инструменты: гитара, контрабас, сверкающая в полумраке туба. Белый рояль с тёмным отпечатком пальцев крышке.

Ёндже прямо за ним, лежит, свернувшись в плотный клубок, хнычет тихонько и зажимает ладонями перепачканный чёрным рот. Его не то рвёт, не то это просто чёрная вязкая кровь бесконечным потоком льётся на белую клетку пола. Джебом бухает коленями на чёрную клетку, замирает над ним, страшась даже просто дотронуться. Ёндже скулит, корчится, выкашливает ещё и ещё вязкие сгустки, его лицо заливает слезами, а сам он силится отползти дальше, укрывшись в тени своего верного рояля. 

— Всё будет хорошо, — хрипит Джебом, укладываясь рядом и беря его за мокрую и скользкую дрожащую руку, — завтра всё пройдёт. Завтра всё пройдёт, и мы всегда будем вместе. И больше никогда не будет больно.

Чужая боль ползёт чернотой по венам, мешаясь с застывшей в жилах кровью, когда Джебом вытягивает её капля за каплей, забирает себе, давая сил Ёндже вдохнуть ещё раз. Он всё давится и давится, не справляется, молча плачет, не открывая глаз. Длинные слипшиеся ресницы роняют на обескровленные щеки солёные капли, и Джебом ловит их горячими губами, задыхается от чувства вины, от чувства беспомощности. 

Он просто не хотел быть больше один.

— Сделай что-нибудь, — стонет Ёндже Джебому в шею, когда его накрывает новой волной, он захлёбывается своей болью и впивается коротко стриженными ногтями в ладони, — пожалуйста, я больше не могу.

Его маленькое холодное тело трясётся, стук чужого сердца гулко отдаётся где-то у Джебома в пустой голове. Ледяными ладонями Ёндже слепо трогает Джебома за лицо и за ходуном ходящую грудь. Джебому кажется, что он трогает его изнутри и со всей силы сжимает своей рукой всегда слишком горячее сердце. Очень больно. Слёзы брызжут из глаз, Джебом кричит, срываясь на животный вой, и выпускает когти. Они прошивают Ёндже шею, там, где лихорадочно бьётся пульс. Пальцы заливает мокрым, липким и сильно пахнущим, толстовка промокает, белая плитка на полу становится красной. 

Джебом воет и воет, слушая, как Ёндже вдыхает последний раз, как его сердце последний раз толкает кровь по венам, как он последний раз берёт его благодарно за руку.

Ёндже затихает, когда надкушенная немного с края луна поднимается и скорбно заглядывает в незашторенное окно класса. Её ненавистный Джебому свет укрывает их двоих, так и лежащих на полу и соединённых прощальным объятием белым саваном. Джебом чувствует себя опустошенным и бесконечно несчастным. Навсегда покинутым целым миром. 

У его отражения на поверхности тёмного провала окна горят голубым глаза.


End file.
